Halloween Fight
by texaswookie
Summary: The Scoobies, Dawn, and Angel wear costumes that look like Street Fighter outfits. Now on Halloween night there are new defenders. My main Halloween Fic.


Buffy characters belong to Joss and the streefighter charachters belong to capcom. A big thanks to Morgomir for doing the beta work on this fic.

* * *

Buffy sighed before she pulled her longing gaze away from the red noblewoman's dress. The store owner made a good argument and it was just so tempting. There was something that she had to consider though and that was while it would be a blast from his past she wasn't sure if it was a blast he wanted to remember. She knew that Angel had a lot of problems with his past and having her shoving it in his face and reminding him of it might not be the best way to get him to think about her in a romantic way. He never talked about his days as Angelus unless forced to and even then it was like pulling teeth from him. Not something that she thought would endear him to her. So she had to consider what she did know about him and hope that there was something there that she could use. Angel's apartment was decorated with a lot of Asian art and whatnot and his fighting style was a mixture of Irish pub and stick fighting with a heavy dose of Asian Martial Arts. "Um, do you have the China Town version of this?" She questioned the storeowner curiously. "My, ah boyfriend is really into the whole Asian culture thing." She said in explanation.

Ethan frowned at the request as he had rather hoped to disable the Slayer so that she wouldn't interfere. He nodded reluctantly though and brought her toward several racks of costumes. "I have the standard Kimono," he said nodding to a fake silk garment, "and then there is the warrior priestess or princess ones." He said nodding toward several martial arts styled costumes for women.

Buffy smiled as she looked at the various outfits. There were ones that were red with golden dragons, black with multiple Ying Yang signs, and then there were the fighter outfits. While a part of her wanted the dress that had nothing to do with being a warrior, she found her eyes being drawn to an odd blue and white outfit. To the Slayer the outfit was really just a high collared blue leotard with puffed up sleeves and a large white belt that went around the waist. There were long bits of cloth that hung down acting like a skirt along with that there was a pair of white boots and some plastic spiked bracelets. Buffy looked the costume over and grinned at it. Sure it wasn't quite what she had come looking for and she just knew that Xander would give her the business about it later, she decided that this was her costume, this is what she needed to impress Angel. It was sexy, Asian, a fighter and what more would there be to worry about since the vampires were going to be staying inside. The blonde rationalized to herself as she examined the outfit before snagging it.

The Slayer turned around and saw what she was holding was being watched by Xander who was grinning at her. "Agent Chun Li of Interpol, huh?" Xander asked her, a grin on his face as his eyes glazed over. "I think I'm going to love Halloween this year." He told her with a waggle of his eyebrows at her.

Buffy blushed a bit at this in embarrassment but kept her mouth shut wishing that Willow could make the goof in front of her realize that she was a girl. Still if Xander was willing to joke and flirt with her like this it probably meant that she was forgiven for stomping on his male ego early today with Larry. "So, have you got everything?" Buffy questioned him.

"Oh yeah," Xander said as he held his gun up in the air and pulled the trigger a couple of times. "The two dollar costume king is ready to go." He told her proudly.

"Good, then I'm going to go find Willow and then we're out of here." Buffy returned to him. Xander nodded and began looking through various odds and ends leaving Buffy to find her friend who was still stubbornly holding onto the ghost costume. "Alright Will, the Casper look is not going to do it." Buffy informed her friend firmly. She had tried the nice guy approach, now it was time for the tough guy approach. "You want Xander to notice you then that is what we're going to do. Xander likes the whole video game idea that I have going with my outfit so we're going to do the same with you." The blonde declared as she grabbed her friend by the arm and began towing her alongside of her as went deeper into the store.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked looking somewhat fearful at her friend and what she might have planned.

Buffy didn't answer instead she hauled her friend deeper into the store tossing various things at her friend. "Xander is going as a soldier boy, which means that you have to go for the sexy soldier girl instead of Ghostly Willows." She finally returned at her.

"But Ghostly Me has always worked in the past." The redhead weakly argued with her friend.

"Uh huh, and that's why Xander is not looking at you as girlfriend material." Buffy tossed back as she handed her a wig and a hat. "Let's see, all we need now is a leotard and you have the body paint."

"Um what am I going as?" Willow asked fearfully as she looked at a light blue leotard that the slayer added to the pile. "I thought you said sexy soldier."

"If you know Xander and his likes and dislikes as much as you say you do you know exactly what that is." Buffy said with a smirk. "I spent a lot of time with the various guys at Hemry. I saw the character a lot. And since Xander seems to have a thing for blonde and leggy that's what you're going to be tonight."

"But I don't do blonde and leggy." Willow tried again. "I do red and brainy."

"Not tonight you don't. Remember Willow, it's come as you aren't night." Buffy told her friend.

The pair walked up to the counter and began laying their items on the counter. Buffy didn't even hesitate as she added a sailor girl uniform as well. "What Dawn wanted." The blonde explained to her friend as she paid for the various items that she had.

"Ah yes the girl with the not quite boyfriend that has a thing for Asian things." Ethan said as he looked the pair over with a smile. "As a matter of fact for a little bit extra I can give you this." Ethan said as he pulled a rough looking white karate uniform out from behind the counter. The two of you can then match. The shopkeeper explained to the girl. This was the only way that he could figure to get rid of the karate uniform and as the more costumes that were out there the more chaos he was more than happy to sell the blonde slayer the costume at a reduced price.

"Deal," Buffy said as she took the extra costume and the other two.

Buffy promised her friend that she would catch up with her later but first had to stop by Angel's place to see if she could convince him into the costume. As she entered the apartment she knocked and waited a few moments. The vampire answered the door raising his eyes slightly at the shopping bags in her hands. He allowed her to come in and then shut the doors and looked at her curiously. Buffy felt her cheeks turn red as she began her speech that she had practiced on the way down here."Hi, look I know Halloween is all about staying inside and all but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out a bit? Snyder is making us do this escort duty and I was kind of hoping that you would come with." She shot her best imploring look at him.

Angel sighed tonight was supposed to be their night off and yet could he really tell Buffy no. He enjoyed their time together and had actually been planning on going by her house later tonight to talk. This would give them an excuse to be out and about without anyone questioning them. Still to spend time with a bunch of kids wasn't his way of spending time with Buffy. He wanted it to be just the two of them. "I don't have a costume." The vampire explained to her. "And I'm not going to walk around in my game face either." He told her firmly in case she tried that route.

"How about if you have a costume?" She questioned as she tossed one of the sacks toward the vampire.

Angel mentally cursed afraid of what kind of outfit she might have picked out. Opening the bag he was somewhat surprised. "A gi?" He asked somewhat surprised, as he expected the blonde to try and make him wear something a bit more fancy than this. He could actually hold his head up while wearing this. True it wasn't his normal colors but it was better than prince charming or something like that.

"So will you come?" Buffy asked nervously, afraid that he didn't like the outfit and would give her some sort of lame excuse like he usually did when he didn't want to bother with the rest of the world. She didn't even bother making a joke about the word he used for the outfit as she was more interested in his response to her request than in her blonde act right now.

Angel smiled softly at her, maybe there was hope for them. "Yes Buffy, I would be proud to come with you while wearing this." He said holding the bag up.

"Great," Buffy said with a smile as she hugged him. "You should be able to find us around the school." She explained to him.

"I'll be there as soon as the sun sets." The vampire told her returning the hug. He then watched the excited girl slip out of the apartment to go and get ready for them to hang out later tonight.

* * *

Xander Harris smiled as he walked up to the Summers' home. He felt a little weird but he hoped that it was all good. He rang the doorbell and smiled as Mrs. Summers opened the door. "Xander?" The woman asked in amusement as she looked the boy over.

"Hey Mrs. S." Xander said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What happened to you?" Joyce asked as she looked at the now blonde haired young man in a soldier uniform. The dye was expertly done but it was still an odd look for the young man.

"Ah, well I thought it would go better with the costume." Xander informed the woman. "I do need your help though."

"Oh really, and what do you need?" Joyce asked as she observed the young man as she ushered him in. She wished she knew why Buffy refused to invite people in anymore it was such a rude thing to do these days.

Xander took his jacket off showing a sleeveless shirt underneath. "I need you to paint some tattoos on my arms Mrs. S." Xander explained to her.

"And what is it you want?" Joyce asked crossing her arms as she looked at the costume makeup Xander pulled out of a pocket.

"I need an American flag on either shoulder." He explained to her with a smile. "Can you do it?"

"Considering that I taught Buffy how to use makeup I think that I can paint a couple of flags on your arms." Joyce assured him with a smile. She forced him onto a seat and quickly began working on the young man who shivered a bit at the cold makeup but allowed her to work quickly and efficiently. The woman had both shoulders done in a few minutes. "Alright, go check in the bathroom if that's what you wanted." She told him.

Xander nodded and headed for the bathroom checking the mirror and smiling as he saw the results of her work. "This is great Mrs. S." He said with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm glad you like it, wait to put your jacket on though or it'll smear." The woman told the young man as she examined him with a critical eye. "Whoever helped you with your hair did a good job." She complimented hoping it was one of his parents.

"Thanks Mrs. S." Xander said as he made a show of flexing his muscles around and watching the tattoos move around. "A guy at school who is always coloring his hair helped me with that. I traded favors with him on it actually."

"Oh, and how is that?" Joyce asked, not wanting Xander to get hurt or owing favors to the wrong kind of people.

Xander smiled at the woman's concern Buffy had no idea just what she had in her mom. "I repaired some broken doorknobs in his house that he was supposed to fix and I got my hair colored for the night."

"You traded handyman time for getting your hair colored?" Joyce asked in amusement of the teen.

"Well yeah I mean you and I do snackage for others its usually other stuff though." The young man said.

Joyce smiled before looking up the stairs. "Girls, Xander is here." She called out.

There was a thumping on the stairs and soon little Dawn Summers was downstairs dressed in a sailor uniform. "Xander! She cried, launching herself at the teen.

"Hey short stack." Xander greeted. "Or should I be calling you Sakura? Since everyone else is doing the Street Fighter costume thing tonight?"

"Yeah, that will work." The girl said excitedly.

"Looks like the whole gang is in theme tonight then." Buffy said from where she was standing at the top of the stairs. Xander swallowed nervously as Buffy pulled off a short Chun Li with an amazing ability she had also added a wig and curled them into small balls onto the top of her head.

"Wow." Xander a stunned said. "I hereby renounce superhero costumes." He told the girl as he observed her as she strode down the stairs. Xander swallowed as he observed her tights encased legs. Buffy shook her head as she tossed a ghost costume at Xander. Understanding Xander rolled the costume up and tossed it into the corner where it was out of sight.

"Thank you Major." Buffy said giving a bow of respect towards her friend. Unaware that the sign of respect meant more to him than almost anything that she could say or do to him. The last bit of resentment over the afternoon officially melted away. "Willow get down here or I'm dragging you down." Buffy hollered toward her friend.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Buffy?" An unsure voice returned to her.

"Yes Will, now come down and let Xander see you." Buffy returned.

Xander watched the stairs and had to admit he was impressed at what came down the steps. Long legs encased in red boots and tights, a light blue leotard, and a red beret along with that was the blonde wig done up in pig tails. Yep Xander was in heaven. Two girls dressed as Street Fighter girls, three if you counted the Dawnster. "So I guess that we need to get going?" Xander finally managed to choke out unaware of the smirking Buffy, a red faced Willow, a glaring Dawn, and an amused Joyce.

"After pictures." Joyce told the group who nodded and obediently had their pictures taken for the woman.

The group arrived at the school and Dawn was separated from the teens. While the teens were separated by Snyder, and given various rug rats to oversee. Snyder made sure that Dawn was away from the Scoobies hoping to make sure that the girl was away from their bad influence. To make it all the more fun Xander and Larry traded insults at each other. Well it was more like Larry insulted him and Xander made shooting motions with his toy gun when the jock's back was turned away from him. It still counted though as far as he was concerned. Xander then turned around to face his group of kids and began giving orders to them. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'ya missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood? Okay, troops. Let's move out." He ordered his troopers marching out after him like good little soldiers would after being given their mission. To these kids having a master Halloween person was one of the best things in the world since he would help them get the most.

Buffy smiled as she watched the various children gather candy. Angel had yet to show and she wondered if he actually planned to. It was nearly time to return and she had really wanted to spend time with him and see if maybe he would be more willing to talk while in costume. She was distracted when someone leaped off the roof and landed beside her. The kids all screamed and moved off to the sides their survival instincts already honed for survival that's what living on a Hellmouth got you. Children and teens were some of the most valued sources of food and ritual materials and you either learned to get away or you were dead. Buffy automatically went into a defensive position until she saw that it was the vampire that she had been thinking of.

"Hey," Angel said as he blocked her first strike. "You look nice." The vampire complimented as he held her fist.

"So do you." Buffy said with a smile as she allowed him to whirl her around into a hug.

"Its Ryu!" A kid shouted gleefully as they all began coming out of their hiding places now that they realized that there was no danger from the new arrival.

Angel shot her a confused glance. "Ryu?" He questioned her a bit unsure of the name.

"Just go with it." The Slayer told him as he joined them in escort duty. She figured someone would explain it all to the vampire who then either leave or suffer through the embarrassment of looking like a video game character. "Tell you what, since you're kind of late how about you meet me after I drop all of these guys off?" She offered to him. Angel smiled at her before he disappeared into the night impressing all of the kids. Buffy herself was impressed since she had never seen him pull that trick off while dressed in all white.

Xander groaned and wished for something to stab the vampire with as he saw him appear amongst the kids far down the road. The screams had made him wonder if they were being attacked. Instead there was captain hair gel dressed as Ryu of all people. How had he known what they were doing and how had he known to find them here? He had thought that this would be his night, and now the vampire was ruining his chances with Buffy yet again. He then watched as the vampire seemed to disappear from the group in his signature vanishing act. He turned a corner and wondered just what it would take to get one over the vampire and make him shine. His anger and annoyance were cut short though as the spell that Ethan was casting finally took effect over the whole town.

* * *

Guile coughed a bit as he realized that he was somewhere else than where he was supposed to be. The last thing that he remembered was that he had been going over some paperwork dealing with the latest group of Shadowloo operatives that they had managed to capture. He looked around to try and figure out where he was and saw all sorts of small odd creatures fighting with each other. He wondered if Bison had done something to make him forget or something like that. The man and his brainwashing methods were always causing them problems. As he climbed to his feet he growled standing before him was Cammy, British Spy or undercover Shadowloo agent it depended on what day of the week it was when trying to figure out her loyalty. The girl was always switching sides making it hard to figure out what side she was going to be on often switching sides at the last possible second. Her multiple brainwashings didn't make it any easier to figure her out either.

"Guile." The woman said with her stiff British accent as her eyes began scanning the surrounding area. "Where are we?"

"No idea sweetheart." The man said as he looked around himself. "I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself." He checked his gun and frowned as he saw that the gun he was carrying was out of ammo and he didn't have any clips on him. He slung the gun onto his back in case it would become useful to him later.

"I see." Cammy said not looking happy with the answer that she received. "How should we proceed then? As the ranking officer you have seniority."

Guile nodded his head in agreement. "Find out where we are, and then I want to know why we're here. We also need to protect the civilians." He added as he performed a spin kick that caught a monster in the face and sent it flying back into a trashcan.

"Understood," Cammy returned as she performed a cartwheel and caught another of the things between her legs and with a twist threw the creature into a nearby wall.

"We have to hurry though, I don't know how much time we have." Guile told her before taking off to see what he could find. "Return here in fifteen minutes." He shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Chun Li glared at the various small monsters that seemed to think that she was some sort of prize for them to all rip apart. She performed a spin kick that knocked several of the odd creatures back. Leaping into the air she bought herself some space as she tried to figure out just what was going on. She had been on a plane back home after everything that had happened for some much needed R&R and now she was here fighting for her life in what looked like an American town somewhere. She had friends that would probably understand all of this better than she did. Unfortunately Guile and Ken Masters did not appear to be with her right now. The Chinese woman scowled as much as she would love a fight there was no point to the battle and she needed to find out where she was. After that she could plan her next move the more she got distracted by small fights like these the more this would take up her time. Still she had to disable as many of them as possible. "Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" She shouted as she lifted one leg high in the air and began raining a flurry of kicks into the faces of her opponents. The creatures tried to move but fell to the ground in pain. Now that they were disabled the Interpol agent could find out what was going on this time.

* * *

A figure dressed in white leaped up onto the roof and kept a silent vigil for the moment watching everything that was going on below him. There was an odd energy that he had to follow in order to understand what was going on but first he had to do something else. Crossing his legs the figure sat down and focused on the heart, soul and mind allowing themselves to fall deep into meditation.

* * *

Guile froze in his perimeter check as he saw a young girl dressed up in some sort of cat suit being chased but what looked like a giant dog man of some sort. He leaped into the air and landed beside the girl. With a quick and savage movement the soldier downed the creature. "All right lady?" He asked her curiously as he looked for anymore attackers.

"Of course I'm not you big dork, and when did you learn how to fight!" The girl snarled out at him in annoyance. "I thought it was the job of your precious Buffy to be the hero while you played the bait and cheerleader."

"Look lady I don't know what you're talking about." Guile returned in annoyance starting to regret saving the sharp tongued girl from the whatever it was. "Do you have any idea as to what's going on though because if you do you better tell me." He ordered her as he glared at her.

"You're telling me what to do?" She said to him in disbelief. "How should I know? It's the job of you and your freaky friends to figure stuff like that out!" The girl grumbled as she began examining her outfit critically. "Oh just great, now I'll never get my deposit back." She complained as she looked at claw marks that were on her legs where the animal had barely missed slicing her open.

"Look kid, just tell me what I want to know and then we can go our separate ways." Guile snapped at her in annoyance.

"So not happening Buster. Jo-Jo the Dog Boy could wake up at any moment, it would be better if I go with you." The girl returned to him. "Besides, there is something different about you."

"Fine follow me, you can explain it all to Cammy." Guile returned as he turned to head back where he had left the British agent.

They were interrupted as several of the smaller creatures were thrown across the street. The two turned to look and saw who was there. A girl in a sailor costume with a bandanna wrapped around her head was standing on the opposite side of the street. "Dawn?" Cordellia asked turning to look at the damage the girl had just caused. "And here I thought you weren't going to follow after your freak sister." The girl said shaking her head sadly.

"Sakura." Guile greeted the girl with a nod. "Good to see a familiar face around here."

"You too Guile." The girl said in broken English.

"Hey, it sounds like your getting better. Those language lessons are really paying off I see." The soldier complimented her. "Anyways, we've got more important things to do like figuring out what the hell is going on here. Help me guard this girl, she seems to know something about what's going on here."

"Hai." The girl said nodding at him before she walked alongside of the pair keeping her eyes open for anyone that wanted to challenge them. "Have you seen any of the other fighters that we often meet at these sorts of things?" Sakura asked him curiously. "Master Ryu and Ken Masters do not appear to be around."

"Don't worry too much kid, if either of those two are around we'll know soon enough since they'll start blowing stuff up somewhere along the way." Guile assured the girl who nodded her head in agreement at that statement.

The group found Cammy waiting for them as they rounded a corner. The blonde nodded at the group. "Greetings, I see you managed to find some help." Cammy said as she examined the other two.

"Well Sakura here is help, Cat girl here is only good for information." Guile returned as he scowled at the brunette girl. "She's got a sharp tongue on her as well so be careful."

"Understood," the woman said as she turned to face the girl.

"Willow your doing the extra weirdsville as well I see." Cordy stated tiredly as she examined the outfit of the blonde. "You obviously didn't pick that outfit out though since it's somewhat fashionable and shows more skin that just your knees. I presume that Buffy did that for you since you have only slightly more fashion sense than this idiot over here." She said jerking her thumb over at Guile who scowled at her.

"My name is Cammy, I am a member of British intelligence and special forces. I am not this Willow as you call me. The blonde told the girl ignoring the various insults being thrown at them. "And you are?"

"Right, like I don't know you losers when I see you and you don't know me." The girl sniped back. "I've known you since we were six years old, your name is Willow Rosenburg, the dork is called Xander Harris, and the shrimp there is Dawn Summers, the bratty sister to the queen of freaks herself Buffy Summers. Meanwhile I'm the Queen of popularity Cordellia Chase."

"I am afraid that you are mistaken about our identities." Cammy returned to her while Guile rolled his eyes at her.

"Right. The next thing I know you're going to tell me is that vampires aren't real or that we don't live on a hellmouth or something idiotic like that as well." The girl snapped at her. "Listen I have no time to listen to this crap I have to find a replacement costume in time for the party since this one is no good anymore. I mean that's the whole point of Halloween right?"

"Halloween?" The small girl questioned.

"A holiday to celebrate the dead and get free candy kid." Guile returned. "Its more of an American and British holiday though."

"Hai," the girl returned.

"Look how about we go to Giles and he can figure this all out that's what you losers usually do anyways." Cordellia said, huffing at being ignored by the group.

"If there is someone that can provide intelligence to our situation, it might be helpful to get the information from them." Cammy informed Guile who nodded his head in agreement.

"Sakura you're with them." Guile ordered. "See to it that they get to where they need to go. Meanwhile I'll continue to do recon and see if there are any other people out there that need to be saved. The longer that we waste on this the more trouble it will be."

"Understood sir." Cammy returned.

"I can't believe that you're taking orders from the dweeb on something as big as this," Cordellia said as she led the other two towards the high school.

"Good thing we didn't ask for your opinion then." Cammy shot back at her and getting a dangerous glare in return which was completely ignored.

Guile focused on the matter at hand and saw several of the small creatures were gathering in groups to lead into charges he would have to deal with these pests before they became real problems. "Alright you guys want a fight I'll give you a fight!" The man declared as he raised his fists in the air ready to take on the incoming creatures. The monsters snarled for a moment before charging at him. "Sonic Boom!" He called sending a wave of energy out of his fist and into the leaders. While they were dazed he jumped into their midst and began fighting close up with them.

* * *

Giles smiled as he brought his tea up to his mouth. A nice calm Halloween night was just what he needed tonight he could prepare all of the materials and have them set for the coming catastrophes that every other day that living on a hellmouth brought to them. Tonight though he was free to do this and all that he would really have to worry about is spilling his tea or running out of crackers. He was free from having any kinds of worries that his slayer and her companions brought to them. His good day was interrupted though as a figure came flying through the double doors. He looked up as Cordellia entered the room followed by what looked like Willow and Buffy's sister Dawn.

"I say what is going on here?" The Watcher questioned them in annoyance and worry as he didn't really want to know what kind of demon was keeping the others so busy that they sent Cordellia.

"That's what I'd like to know." The girl said as she leveled a glare at him. "What is going on out there? It's all going crazy that's what's going on." She declared to him. "You very specifically told us that there was not going to be anything out of the ordinary going on tonight. That Halloween was their night off and that there was nothing for us to worry about. I planned this entire night to be freak free and instead find it covered in freaks!"

"Pardon?" Giles said wondering what she was talking about now. Tonight was supposed to be his night off when he didn't have to deal with these sorts of problems.

"What, you mean you haven't noticed all the craziness that is going on outside?" The girl growled as she gestured toward the outside. "You're a Watcher shouldn't you be aware of what is going on instead of hiding behind all of your books?" The girl complained at him in annoyance.

"Willow, what is Cordellia talking about this time?" Giles asked tiredly hoping that the redhead would be able to tell him what had happened. He then took another look at the usually well dressed girl and the fact that she was wearing a leotard with a beret and boots seemed to sink into his skull as he looked her over in disbelief.

"I am not this Willow that you believe me to be." Cammy returned to the Watcher who continued to just stare at the girl in surprise. "I am Cammy of British Intelligence. And I am wearing a specially designed uniform that has been deemed the best for combat."

"Yeah they've been acting like they are really their costumes." Cordellia said dismissively. "I mean Xander, Willow, and Dawn all know how to fight." The girl explained to him.

"Is that a fact?" Giles asked curious at such a transformation as he turned to face the cheerleader. "And yet you somehow managed to remain the same? How is that?"

"How should I know?" The girl snapped back at him. "I don't pretend to understand any of the weirdness that you and the loser brigade are always dragging me into."

"I see, and what of Buffy how has the spell affected her?" Giles questioned unconcerned with the outburst that the girl was having it was merely her way of dealing with stress.

"No idea, as little Miss Slays-a-lot was once again nowhere to be found when we actually needed her for something." Cordellia informed the Watcher. "Isn't that just like her though? When you don't need her she's always getting in the way, yet when she could be of some use she is simply too busy doing her own thing to help us mere mortals."

"Are you sure that we are these people that you say that we are? This is not the first time that you have referred to us as this Willow and Dawn despite the fact we have no memory of those identities." Cammy asked looking at the group curiously.

"Indeed I am." Giles said as he picked up a year book and opened a page showing Willow standing alongside of a girl and two boys. "This is a year book of yours from a while back. The girl is someone you knew as Amy, the other two are Xander and Jesse."

"Xander looks a lot like Guile except his hair is dark." Cammy noted as she inspected the picture looking for anything that could show it as being false.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked curiously.

"The dork dressed like a blonde soldier boy that knew her." Cordellia supplied for the confused Watcher.

"I see." Giles answered tiredly. "Is there any chance of anyone else from your world of showing up?"

"It depends, whatever happened that gave us the personalities is odd." Cammy returned to the man. "It will all depend on the cause for all I know there could be multiple people from my world as you call it here."

"Yes indeed." Giles then turned to look towards the other person still in the same mental facility as usual. He was unsure if that was actually a good thing as he wouldn't have minded some peace and quiet from them. "Cordellia, why is it that you were not affected by the costume that you wore, and the others weren't? What is the similarity that all of the changed have that you do not happen to share with them?"

"You mean other than being a cheapscapes that didn't have the sense to buy their costume at some no name brand costume store?" The girl asked him haughtily. "And someone still has to pay for the damage done to this." She added waving at the rips in the costume for emphasis.

"Yes something like that." Giles agreed with the girl as he stroked her ego so that he could get the information that he needed from her. He also was careful to ignore the subject of who would pay for the ruined costume.

"They all got their stuff at some place called Ethan's." Cordellia said quickly she had been planning on teasing them for their low income buys later so she had found out the name of the store.

"Ethan's?" Giles said in shock before he schooled his face into a neutral tone. "Very well, I will deal with it as best as I can I suggest for the two of you to either hide here or to do what you think you can to help people out. I have a theory on how to deal with this once I'm done the possessions should be done and you should return to wherever it is that you started off at while our world returns to what it should be as well." Saying this the Watcher rushed out the door to search the business district of Sunnydale to find this new store that Cordellia had told him about.

"Very well, I have to find Guile now anyways. Sakura what of you, shall you remain here or will you join me and Guile in trying to reign this mess in?" Cammy questioned the young girl with her.

"I'm with you." The girl quickly replied. "Besides, there's no way that I'm going to miss this fight." She added with a wide grin as she considered everything that was going on tonight.

"Very well." The soldier replied as she headed out the doors Sakura following after her.

"Hey wait a minute, what about me?" Cordellia exclaimed.

The Intelligence officer paused for a moment not even bothering to turn around nto look at her. "What about you?" Cammy's voice echoed back at her in a bored uncaring tone.

"Well who's going to protect me?" The girl asked as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"You can hide or you can join us in the fight, I could care less." Cammy said as she pushed past the library doors oblivious to the flabbergasted Cordellia. Sakura laughed at the other girl before following her out.

Cordellia yelled after her. "Willow you can't leave me here!" She said stomping her feet in annoyance. "She'll be back." She muttered to herself. "They wouldn't dare leave me alone." The girl continued although she no longer sounded as sure as she glanced around the silent library." Ah Willow, Dawn? Jokes over you can come out now." She called out nervously. "Ah crap." She grumbled as she rushed out after them.

* * *

The figure that had been spending the night on the roof suddenly shouted in pain and then their eyes snapped open and yellow flashed from his eyes as he rose to his feet. He had to find the others and help them now. He could now help them much better than before.

* * *

Chun Li smirked as she saw all of the various creatures that were out there. True she should be looking for a way to find a way out of this mess, but the fight was just more creatures for her to deal with. Moving into the crowd she began her deadly yet beautiful dance that tossed the various creatures all over the place. She had been doing this running fight of hers all night in trying to find someone or something that would help her. Luck had not been on her side tonight though as she had been forced from one place to the next. Her battle had seen her fighting it out in graveyards, in the streets, near warehouses and near the docks. No matter where she went they seemed to follow her and while individually the fighters were not all that much the sheer number that she had been forced to deal with tonight was more than she was used to. She doubted that even Guile would willingly put himself through this much unless he simply had no choice. Surprisingly enough though, her strength, speed, and stamina were actually higher than what she normally managed and it was allowing her to keep going at the pace that she had been forced to go at.

She found herself with her back to a row of warehouses some girl was screaming and a figure dressed as a pirate was making their way toward them. Setting herself up, she noted the way that the hungry look in his eyes and the sharpened sword that he was drawing out. She would have to take the blade away from him first and probably have to break anywhere from two to three bones before he got the message and backed off. She thought to herself.

As she prepared to take him on though a figure leaped down from the shadows and landed near the figure. She saw a flash of muscles blonde hair and army fatigues before hearing a familiar cry. "Somersault Kick!" He cried, as he came up off the ground and smashed his fist then knee into the chin of the pirate and flipped in the air allowing both of his feet to slam into the pirate. "Man that felt good." The soldier said with a grin as he climbed to his feet and looked at the downed pirate. "You know that was a lot of fun. Felt real therapeutic for some reason."

Chun Li laughed at the soldier. "You always think fighting is therapeutic though Guile." She pointed out to him as she jumped into his waiting arms relieved to have finally found someone that was familiar to her in this crazy place.

"Yeah, but tonight it felt really good though." Guile returned to her with a grin as he lifted the young Interpol agent off of her feet in his bear hug. "Like there was something personal or other for when I pulled that move off on him. I don't know, I can't really explain it. All I know is that it felt really good taking him out. Although I think I may have broken his jaw." He added while looking down at the figure a bit sheepishly.

"Don't worry too much about it." Chun Li said to him. "Besides it's a pirate, it makes as much sense for you to be fighting him as just about anything else that I've fought tonight." The agent informed her partner.

"Yeah, you got that right. I've been taking out all sorts of things tonight and most of them I'm not even sure what they are." Guile returned to her as he set her back down.

"So what do we do know, you do have a plan don't you?" Chun Li questioned him curiously. She was starting to get tired of this mess and wanted some way to get out of it all,

"Yeah I do actually." Guile assured her with a smirk as he set her down. "Ryu's sidekick Sakura and Cammy are checking out an information source while we try and keep as many people safe as we can. It doesn't appear to be one of Bison's or Shadowloo's bases though since it seems to be lacking a lot of the technology that we usually see in places that belong to them." He added to her. As soon as they get back we'll have a better idea of what we're up against this time around."

"Are we sure that we can trust Cammy? She hasn't been compromised or anything has she? Chun Li asked worriedly knowing that the young woman had a habit of getting captured, brainwashed and set against them making it so that they had to take her down once again.

"Nope, nothing like that appears to be popping up with her yet." Guile returned to her with a grin. So just stay ready in case she does pull a double cross on us, alright?"

"That is true." Cammy said as she and Sakura appeared from the shadows. "It is also good strategy in case there is a trap set up for us later on."

"Cammy, Sakura report." Guile barked at the pair.

"Sir, yes sir." The intelligence officer said as she threw a salute at him. "We made contact with someone who said that they had an idea as to what it is that is going on. He also managed to convince me that we truly are these Willow, Dawn, and Xander people. He had plenty of evidence to make me at least willing to trust him for the moment. He had documentation with him that proved our identities." She added seeing him preparing to ask that question. "He said he had a theory as to what it was that had happened to force us to somehow possess these bodies and that as soon as he managed to fix it that we should be free from what I understood. He seemed somewhat surprised and angry when he heard the name of the person in charge."

"Very well, we'll give him an hour and if he hasn't managed to disable whatever it is that is doing this to us by then the rest of us will track him down and deal with him or find out why his plan didn't work and see if he needs help." Guile returned to her. "Do we know anything about the name that he was given?"

"Understood sir," Cammy said while the other two nodded their heads in agreement with his choice. "As for the name it was Ethan does the name mean anything to you sir?"

Not a thing. He returned to her in annoyance. How about you Chun Li does that name mean anything to you? He asked her hopefully.

Chun Li shook her head regretfully at her friend and sometimes partner. "I'm afraid not Guile. As far as I know it's just a regular name. I would need more to go off of than just a first name and likes to cause weird things to happen all over the place."

"Alright, so we need to secure the civilians any ideas on how to do that?" Guile asked the others. Slightly disappointed that there was nothing that they could do about the name that they had managed to find.

"That's the least of your problems right now human." A voice said as a figure shuffled out of the alley. The group turned to look as several large creatures shambled toward them. "Our rest has been disturbed by the noise that has been created on this night and we intend to make you all pay for it." One of the creatures growled out at them. The creature was obviously angry over everything that was going on.

"Any ideas what these thing are guys?" Guile asked as he looked at the creatures in disbelief wondering what else was out there.

"No, and they don't matter. Our job is to protect the civilians not duke it out with these things no matter how much fun you think it would be." Chun Li told him grabbing his arm and leading him away from the demons. "So we need to go and find people that need our help not someone that can make us feel good about beating them up.

The lead demon growled and slammed its fist into the wall causing them to stop and watch him. Everyone watched as the fist embedded itself in the wall. This is what I'll do to the humans around here and after that we might do something like this. All of them slammed their fists into the wall and pulled yanking pieces of the wall out and causing the building to lean and crumble. The group of martial artists all leaped back and watched as the derbies fell to the ground. "That is what shall happen to all of the buildings here unless you fight us." The leader told the group while flashing its fangs.

"Fine you want a fight so bad then let's do this." Guile said as he turned to face the demons. "It's time to Street Fight!"

The two sides paired off against each other and the fight began. Chun Li moved in quickly and several uppercuts to the face of her opponent and staggered him. Moving in quickly she performed several kicks to the face blinding it. Bringing her leg up in the air she then forced it all the way down knocking her demon to the ground. She back flipped allowing the creature to get up once it was up she rushed back in and performed another series of short and deadly attacks that brought it back down. Chun Li turned around to see the others were also dealing damage to their opponents. Cammy had done a flip and landed on the shoulders of her opponent and was choking him. Guile had another on the ground and was punching it in the face over and over causing blood to spout from its face. Sakura was using her lighting like moves to merely stay out of reach of the large demon and hitting it with overpowered blows.

"Alright," Guile said as he climbed to his feet. "That's the way it's supposed to work." He said as he examined the downed figures of the demons. "Dumb, slow, and no fighting technique at all. Is it really any wonder that we beat these guys?" He asked with a chuckle at his companions. "They seemed pretty content to rely on their strength and whatever durability that they have." He noted with annoyance. "Hardly the way to win a fight."

A mocking clapping began echoing through the alley. The group turned as they focused on the source. "You lot didn't do half bad you know?" Spike drawled out to them as he stepped into the light now that he had the attention of the group. "I mean you actually put the hurting on them you know." The vampire said nodding toward the downed group of demons. Not that beating them takes much considering they seem to only be a little smarter than a Fyral demon. Seeing some of those attacks you were using I'd say you lot are almost on an even keel with me now." The pale figure said with a grin as pale blue eyes examined the group with a predatory gleam. "How about a bit of a challenge then? You win you get to go free, you lose though I turn you into my next meal. It will be all sorts of fun for me and mine." The figure clicked his fingers and several other figures stepped out of the shadows.

"And who are you?" Guile asked as he shifted his weight so that he was now facing off against the leader of the new arrivals.

"The names Spike." The vampire returned to the soldier. "And you lot are going to be my newest victims. I'm going to enjoy tearing you all apart particularly you." He said nodding toward Chun Li. "It'll be a pleasure to add another Slayer to my tally."

"What have I done that has angered you?" Chun Li demanded of the vampire as they stared at each other.

Spike just chuckled at the clueless young woman. "Let's just say that you've been messing up a lot of my plans lately and leave it at that." Spike returned to her with a grin. "Now can we get this on already? I do have other things to do with the night you know. Not to mention that I'm getting hungry."

"Very well, let's begin then." Chun Li said as she brought herself into the ready position.

"Music to my ears Slayer." Spike returned as he prepared himself for a fight. He didn't have to worry about dying in this fight either as the Slayer had no idea as to what it was that she was facing and carried no weapons on her that would help in vampire slaying. He was going to have fun with this one.

"Hold it right there Spike." A new voice from above said Everyone looked up and pulled back as a figure appeared on top of one of the buildings then leaped off and landed between the two forces that had been about to attack each other. "If you want a chance to get at them, then you have to go through me first." The figure growled out at the blonde.

Spike grinned cockily at the new comer that had literally dropped in on them. "Why Peaches it's you, or are you someone else?" He asked with interest, as he saw the vampire in charge of making him what he was standing before him all dressed up in shredded karate clothes.

"Oh it's me Spike." Angel returned to the other vampire returned flashing his game face at him.

"So how did you manage to avoid the mess that the Slayer and her groupies found themselves in?" Spike asked curiously

"I have a bit of experience in having a secondary voice telling me what to do." Angel returned. "The two of us have spent most of the night on the roof trying to figure out what's going on we managed to fix it though and now I'm in charge of my body but I also happen to have all of Ryu's memories and skills though."

"Huh, you don't say?" Spike said impressed with what the elder vampire had managed to do despite himself. "I guess that means that you'll make the fight a bit more interesting than with whatever little tricks that you manage to come up with." He said in an offhand manner.

"Trust me we can come up with a lot." Angel returned to him before turning his attention to the Slayer. "Buffy, Chun Li, whatever you call yourself I want you to focus on my voice. You are a hero and it's time to act like a hero. I need you to let both side of you out to play. Focus on the voice in the back of your head, the one that you can just barely hear you have to let them out only together do the pair of you actually stand a chance of managing to win this fight. The two of you working as one are the only way that the two of you have a chance of winning a fight. Guile, Cammy, find your center find the voice inside of your head that seems to be nothing but an observer. Without your real selves you won't stand a chance against these guys. Sakura keep that mind inside of you head I have no idea if she'll be of any help in this matter." The girl nodded as she focused on her training and keeping the other personality trapped within her prison.

"And how true you are on that one." Spike said as he waved his hands at his vampires. "Will somebody bloody well kill this lot already?" He questioned them causing the vampires to rush forward leaving the two vampires that had made up half of the Scourge of Europe to face off against each other.

"It's just you and me now Peaches." Spike said beckoning the older vampire forward. "I think it's about time I dealt with you and showed the world why I'm the real one to be afraid of." The platinum headed vampire said with a smirk as he shifted into his game face. Angel allowed, his own game face to shift as they began charging at each other. Blows were exchanged that would have rocked most other vampires bit the pair just continued their battle.

"Buffy/Chun Li, have you managed to get your head back in the game yet?" Angel questioned the young woman as he watched her fighting with a vampire that seemed intent on tearing her head off of her shoulders.

"A little difficult to center myself in all of this Ryu!" Chun Li snapped at the man, as she did a back flip to giver herself some room.

"How about the rest of you?" The vampire questioned curiously as he grabbed Spike and tossed him away into a pile of wood.

"Working on it kid." Guile replied as he dodged another swing from his opponent. The soldier wasn't doing as well as he thought he would as the vampire seemed to be much faster and stronger than he had anticipated. "This is nuts," he declared as he raised his fist. "Sonic Boom!" He shouted as he punch out at the air a blast of energy leapt from his fist and traveled through the air until it hit the vampire picking it up and throwing it across the alley that they were fighting in. "Now that's more like it!" The man said as he leaped into the air and came back down with his foot slamming into his target. The vampire growled in pain as it felt the joint fall out of socket.

"Spiral Arrow!" Cammy shouted performing a corkscrew kick that took the feet out from her own opponent.

"So different players means different game eh?" Spike said as he watched his minions each get their tails handed to them. Too bad for you lot that mine are still playing by the old ones though." The group was doing pretty good all things considered the vampire thought as he rushed his grandsire. Still they didn''t know how to end it, which would give him the win.

"Give it up Spike; you don't have what it takes tonight to beat me no matter how much you may want to." Angel informed the younger vampire as he blocked one shot and fired a heavy shot to the blonde's kidneys making him wince in pain. "This little fight of ours is going to end tonight Spike."

"Whoa," Chun Li said as she grabbed an outstretched arm and tossed her opponent into one of the warehouses. "This is kind of cool. "

"That you Buffy?" Angel asked hopefully as he watched the mind of the Slayer join with the person that was possessing her. He knew that had Chun Li not been looking for a way for them to merge that it might not have happened. None of them had his unique experience in blocking possessions.

"Yeah we're both here." The Slayer returned as she examined her enemy before lighting fast jabs blinded it. "Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" She called out and watched as her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as one sent about twenty blows onto the vampire that she was fighting. The vampire leaned against the wall in defeat the numerous blows taking their toll. Looking around the girl looked for a stake but came up empty. The vampire used her distraction to lunge at her the girl countered and slammed it back into the wall but it managed to scratch her cheek leaving several angry bloodied lines.

Buffy and the vampire looked at each. "Seems we're at a bit of a tie. The vampire wheezed out. "You can't kill me and I can't beat you. You might be able to find something to attack me with, but you'd have to turn your back on me and I might get lucky next time."

Buffy smirked back at him. "You're forgetting just who I am." She returned to him. "I don't play by the rules." She took a step back and focused on her hands. "Kikouken!" She shouted and a fireball erupted from her hands and slammed into the vampire who could only look in shock at the Slayer. "I did it." The girl said jumping in the air in excitement. Chun Li turned to look at the others and how their battles were faring.

Cammy stayed up in the face of her opponent striking him several times in the leg. As she struck she felt the itch that Ryu had told them about and followed it and suddenly she had memories of Willow Roseburg and knew what she was fighting. She kept the girl tied down in her mind as she inspected her memories seeing if she had anyways of defeating the monster she was fighting. Vampires were stronger and faster than she was which was something new to her as she was used to opponents that lacked her speed, but it gave her more reaction time than the others. Although Ryu, and Chun Li might now be a match for her with their enhanced bodies. Her enhanced kicks were useless against this thing. She dodged again, and then performed another one of her signature moves. She leaped into the air and attacked. "Cannon Strike!" She called out, as her leg was covered in energy and slammed into the shoulder chest and leg of her monster. The creature howled in pain as the energy covering her leg consumed it. Cammy turned toward Chun Li/Buffy and nodded her head.

Guile snarled as he felt several blows connect to his ribs. These things were using him as a punching bag not something that he generally allowed to happen to him because he preferred to be the one taking names as opposed to be the one having his name taken. Ducking beneath another shot he swept the feet out from under the creep. Now that he was down he needed to keep him like that he thought. "Somersault Kick!" He cried out, lifting the creature into the air and then slamming his foot into its gut bringing it back down to earth. The vampire tried to climb to its feet before it fell back to the ground in defeat. The excitement of having won a battle with the vampire was enough to get the mind of the kid he was inhabiting to finally come out and talk with him. Kid had been normal with no extra energy or whatnot like the others and it was why he had been the slowest of the group to wake up after his own mental calling to him. He would be glad when he got back to his own world and this entire mess was something that would just be a bad nightmare that he could blame on whatever he ate. Following the orders of the kid he finished the job. Reaching down he grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it into the chest of the unconscious vampire and watched as it turned into a cloud of dust.

They all looked to see Sakura had her vampire in a hold and was sitting on him waiting for the others to finish up with their opponents. She smiled and waved at the group before jamming her fist into its gut. Roaring in frustration the creature broke the girls hold and began swing again while the girl merely took steps away and out of range of the monster. The girl then attacked. "Shunpukyaku!" She cried out as she launched herself into the air and performed her hurricane kick. Several of the blows landed on the arms and one landed on the chest sending the vampire sailing into a pile of wood. They all saw the vampire dust as it landed on a sharpened piece.

"Of course the wanker just had to land on the sharp piece and it had to pierce his heart." Spike grumbled in annoyance as he watched the last of his minions disappear into ashes.

"And now it's your turn Spike." Angel said darkly as he prepared himself for the rest of their fight. He gathered energy into his hands and formed a giant blue ball of flame. He glared one final time at the blonde vampire that had been Angelus greatest creation. "Hadouken!" He shouted out and watched as the energy ball rushed toward the blonde.

"Oh bugger," the vampire said as he dashed off trying to find some sort of cover. He reached the corner just as the fireball did and was turned to ash.

"It's over." Ryu said with a sad smile. He wondered what Drusilla would do now, and if it wouldn't be a mercy now if one of them killed her. The group suddenly gasped as the spell broke and they found themselves no longer co-inhabiting their bodies.

"So, who wants to bet that Giles managed to break the spell?" Xander questioned the others as he climbed to his feet.

"Probably a safe bet." Buffy returned to her friend as Angel helped her up. She then pulled the wig she had been wearing off. "Willow, Dawn are you okay?" She questioned them focusing mainly on her younger sister.

"Yeah fine." Dawn said a little bit dazed at everything that she had seen and done. The little girl then passed out from the stress.

"Think we can convince her it was all a bad dream from eating too much candy?" Buffy asked the others hopefully.

"Worth a shot." Willow said to her encouragingly.

They were distracted from the conversation as a new group of demons entered the alley. Xander grinned at the demons that entered the alley. "So anyone else want to see if they left behind anything?" Xander asked the others curiously as he held his hand up in anticipation.

The others grinned as they turned to face the demons falling into their combat stances that had become a part of them. "Fight!" Someone said as the Scoobies charged the demons.

* * *

Only thing I'm dissapointed in is that I didn't get to add in my favorite SF character.


End file.
